Rage
by Infinite.J
Summary: The Flash, Wally West, is a beloved hero. The heart of the Justice League, a light-hearted saviour. So it is a surprise to the League when they find out The Flash put a man in the hospital. I read a story called Flash of Rage. Came out in 2014. I wanted to write my version of it and maybe further the story. Slight Batgirl/Flash (an underrated and hated pair)
1. Chapter 1

"Unbelievable!" Diana spoke up as the security video ended, look around at the other leaguers. An emergency meeting with the founders and a few of the oldest members of the league had been called after an incident in Central City had happened. There were a mix of emotions on people's faces, ranging from shocked to angry, some were worried… well, except Batman of course, his usual scowl not wavering. "This is not something the Flash would do."

"Well obviously princess it is, we just watched him do it," the Green Arrow pointed out through gritted teeth.

"But this isn't him!" She argued, "We all know Wally. He barely hurts his villains at the best of times! He even talks to one of them just to get them to turn themselves in! No way would he go from that to - to -"

"Nearly killing a man," Superman finished for her, as she could not bare to finish the sentence. The Kryptonian was shocked and was pained to see the video. He knew this was going to be an issue. Batman then spoke up, "Whatever the reason, it happened. No changing it. The doctors informed me an hour ago he will live, but he's lucky to be alive."

"Wally wouldn't do this," Hal Jordan, Green Lantern argued further, crossing his arms. "Wally is not capable of this! We all know it." The other Green Lantern, John Stewart, nodded in agreement, "I agree, Hotshot can go over the top, but he would never do this. It must be a setup by Luthor or something"

"Maybe, Maybe not. All the evidence points to this being legit" Cyborg points out. While he is a new member he is one of Wally's old friends but he is the best to make sure the video was not falsified. "I've checked the footage again and again, there's been no tampering."

"So then it wasn't him! It was -"

"Another speedster with the exact same suit as Wally. Because there is a thousand of them about."

"Watch it!" Hal says angrily getting up in Cyborg's face. "Nobody get to talk crap -"

"Hey! Wally's my friend too okay!" Cyborg shouts back.

"Why don't you both stop arguing like children. If you're so confident he didn't do it, or there is an explanation for it. Why don't you help find it or better yet, find Flash!" Batman spoke up, irritation in his voice. He would be the last to admit this but he actually liked the Flash. The speedster brings a lightheartedness to the league. Bruce is having just as a hard time believing the Flash would do something like this.

"That's not gonna be easy, Bats," Green Arrow pointed out, "he's a speedster, the fastest man alive!"

"Actually," Cyborg speaks up, "There's two people you could call to find him, it's very likely he's gone to one of them."

"And these two people would be?" Superman asks.

"Batgirl or Nightwing"

"Of course! Fifty bucks says he went to Nightwing." Hal says.

"Nah I got my money on Batgirl" John says back. Hal responds to this by getting his phone out to text them both.

A few people looked to Batman, who eventually said, "Likely Nightwing, unless the relationship between Batgirl and Wally has changed more."

There was a few minutes of silence, a few leaguers muttering among themselves discussing the situation, this was earning them glares from Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and both Green Lanterns.

"Crap!" Hal says reaching into his pocket to pay John, "He's with Batgirl."

"Haha knew it!" John said smugly taking his money.

"Will he come in?" Batman asked. "We need to start damage control as soon as possible. The media is going to be all over this. They are going to make this look worse than it is"

Supergirl snorted, "How could it look any worse?" This earned her a few glares.

"Batgirl said she'll try and get him up here. Nightwing also messaged he'll be coming up, as Batgirl told him the situation already." Hal says, Batman nods to this.

"Lets not have a screaming match when he gets here. We get the full story, we discuss and find a way to fix this." Superman addresses everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally sped into Barbara's apartment, "Ah geez Babs, I messed up. I really messed up!" He tells her panicking walking back and forth. Barbara has jumped to her feet, used to the quick entrances, but not the panicking of Wally.

"Walls calm down! What did you mess up?" She says, she rest her hands on his shoulder standing in front of him to stop his pacing.

"Christ Babs! Batman's gonna kill me! The league is going to hate me. If Batman doesntkillme I'm definitelygone from the team!" He says, his voice slowly getting quicker

"Walls! Calm down" Barbara shouts. This get Wally's attention, she guides him to the couch and makes him sit down, she take her seat next to her. "You were starting to speed talk. Now let's calm down, and tell me what happened." He buried his head in his hands, muttering incoherent phrases.

He eventually looks up and looks at her, red eyes, tears ready to fall. "Babs, I almost killed someone." He tells her in a hush tone. Her eyes go wide, she doesn't say anything at first, processing the words that he just said.

"Explain how this happened Walls. Explain to me." She says finally speaking. He tells he everything, from what he was doing right before, it was his weekly visit to Jay, to his arrival to her apartment. She takes a few minutes to process his story. "Wally you can't blame yourself, it was a mistake but you… you can't blame yourself, anyone in your position would have done the same." She tells him resting her hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"The league won't see it that way. Bats and Supes won't see it that way." Wally says, wiping the tears from his face. "I put that man in the hospital Babs! _I_ did that! How can I call me myself a hero."

"Wally, you know this is different, what that guy did, he had it coming. This is different and you know it." She says. She pulls out her phone, texting Nightwing, Dick, everything wally had just told her. She gets up "Do you want a drink Walls?" She asked. Wally just shook his head, burying his head back in his hands. She walks into the kitchen making herself a drink. Her phone then pings, she find two messages, one from Dick and another from Hal. She read Dicks first and replied to him. She then read Hals. It read 'Is Wally with you?' She hesitated before texting him 'yeah'

She continues to make her drink, her a Dick exchanging messages on how Wally is, and what they're going to do. She gets another message from Hal 'Can you bring him to the watchtower? We need to know what actually happened with that guy in the hospital.' She replies with a 'sure'.

She enters the living room, and sits next to Wally again, he hadn't moved at all, which was worrying as he can't sit still for more than 5 minutes. "Wally, we need to go to the watchtower."

His head shoots up from this, "No! They going to yell and kick me off the team!"

"They're not going to kick you off the team, they just need to know what happened. Please let's get this done." She holds out her hand and she stands up. He takes it and gets up and follows her to her car so they can go to the nearest transporter. They could run there but Wally didn't want to run, not after what happened. He drives while Barbara gets dressed in the back into her costume. They enter the transporter, she grabs his hand and gives him a reassuring squeeze before pressing the button to start it.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in the Watchtower, they were met there by all of them. Nightwing seemed to have got there before them. When he turns to see them he gives Wally a reassuring smile. He walks up to the fellow league members, hand still holding Batgirls, he stop in front of the big three ; Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. His head hanging not looking at them, as if he was a small child in trouble with his parents. "Jeez I really screwed up, haven't I." Fear in his voice, the first they have heard it in flash's voice.

"What happened?" Batman asked. No tone to give Wally any hint to what was coming.

"I mean I assume you know something, right? That I stopped a guy from robbing a bank-" Wally was however cut off by Green Arrow.

"And in the process you almost killed a man!" His voice full of anger, "You've put us all in the dog house with the media now kid!"

"Arrow that enough," Superman says.

"I assume you saw the video footage." Wally says, looking to Cyborg.

"Yeah, not great video, black and white, but clear and untampered. What happened Wally? What did he do to deserve such a beating?" Cyborg asks. At this Wally looks down ashamed.

"Did he resist arrest? Was he a rogue?" Supergirl piped up. From behind Nightwing.

"No." Wally says, squeezing Barbara's hand. His head hung lower.

"What? Why the hell did you do it? What did he do to deserve… that?!" Cyborg asks, dumbfounded his old friend could have done this with no reason.

"Cy, you saw the video. What wa the guy wearing." Wally asks, his voice more serious but still full of guilt.

"He was wearing a replica of yours, with- "

"With the lighting bolt reverse." Wally cuts him off, "And so where the colours of the suit. It was yellow primarily with a bit of red. My reverse."

Eyes went wide at this, Superman's, Cyborgs and Hal, Batman also knew what he was talking about but didn't show his reaction.

"He was dressed as… Zoom?" The name was like a sour taste coming out of Hals mouth.

"Oh jesus Wally, if I knew…" Cyborg says.

"Who's Zoom?" Asked Supergirl. Her brows furrowed, along with Diana, John and Green Arrow.

"He was the worst of the worst. A nightmare come to life." Superman tells her, he looks at Wally with sympathetic eyes.

"He killed the last flash. My mentor and Uncle, along with My aunt. And so much more." Wally tells them with anger in his voice. "He was gone and when I walked into the bank I...I..-" He couldn't finish his sentence. His hand slips out of Batgirls and rubs his eyes before he continues. "I saw him and every bit of rage flowed through me, I saw red and just… attacked."

"No one blames you kid. I know what he did to you. That guy was begging for that, even your rogues know not to do anything like that." Hal tells him patting him on the back.

"If I had realised sooner. I wouldn't have gone that far, I just saw the blood and stopped and… he didn't even have powers just some low-life. From my point of view. I run in, see the man who ruined my life and I attacked. Ah jeez, I've got the league in so much trouble." Wally says, his guilt growing.

"How did he ruin your life? Not to sound horrible, I know he killed Barry but how does that ruin your life?" Green Arrow asks.

"He didn't just kill Barry. He and Iris was all I had, they were my family. He didn't just kill them, he tortured them, ruined their lives. Then took them from me, he put me through hell. He beat the crap out of me. Vibrated his hand through my knee caps! Broke my bones over and over again, making them watch!" Wally shouts at the other leaguer, his story bringing a tear to Batgirl, and other leaguers eyes.

"With all that in mind Flash. You know the League doesn't condone lethal force. It sounds like you would've killed Zoom, if it was him." Batman says.

"I would have." This shocks all of them, different levels, ranging from utterly shocked to shocked he would admit that.

"What?" Cyborg asks. His friend wouldn't go that far, surely.

"I said, I would have killed him if it was Zoom." Hate and rage is heard when he repeated himself. "If he ever comes back I will not just kill him, I will put him through the beatings and torture he put me through."

"That's not what we do Flash. We don't kill. We are heroes." Batman says, his tone a little angry with Wally.

Wally clenches his fist and steps closer to Batman. "If it was the man who killed your parents. You'd do the same thing. Or better yet, if it was the Joker and he killed Alfred, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Red Hood. Everyone you ever loved, the only people you had. You would do the exact same thing. I refuse to let that **Monster** ruin my life again." At this sudden outrage to Batman his grip got tighter and he started to vibrate.

"I'm sorry Flash but your on probation from the league. Rules are rules." Wally went to his him for this but two forces stopped him. Barbara pulling him back and Superman moving in front of him, giving him a look of don't push it.

"You know what. Screw your damn rules. Kick me off the league. He deserves to die. It may be unacceptable to kill as a hero. It is also unacceptable that Barry is dead! He should be here, part of this league, with kids and a happy life." Wally shouts at Batman.

Wally starts walking to the transporter. "Either suspend me or kick me of the team. Either way you can't stop me from doing my job." And with that he left in a flash.


End file.
